


The Eyes Have It

by WithoutBringingMeDreams



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 1x07 snippets, M/M, dusting off my keyboard, written at 2am and unbeta'ed so sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutBringingMeDreams/pseuds/WithoutBringingMeDreams
Summary: ...just some random little 1x07 scenes





	

Phillip’s eyes on the back of Lukas’ neck make his skin twitch. They’re not searing into him with anger, though, so that’s something. Hell only knows why Phillip’s forgiven him for his stupid lies. Stupid and pointless. He never really meant to hurt Phillip. But the more ridiculous the lies got…the more things just had to careen out of control, right? The more likely Phillip would fight back, make the moves for him. Maybe he’d actually been trying to hurt himself by way of Phillip.

Except Phillip hadn’t fought back. He’d folded in on himself like a collapsing house of cards. And even with the hugs and the kisses and the playful tumbles since, that moment—that moment when his voice had gone quiet and every shred of hope in his expression had died—it just _sticks._ And that’s what Lukas feels now as he parks his bike and walks up to the school, alone. Phillip’s eyes don’t mark him with annoyance or frustration or even jealousy. It’s a deep ache, hitting Lukas in the back of his throat and making it hard to swallow. Sad, lonely, broken.

“Hey, baby!” Rose grips the top of the fence and smacks him with a kiss before he can even respond.

_Phillip. Phillip’s watching._

Lukas pulls away, a little too fast, and Rose gives him a funny look.

_Don’t turn around. Don’t look at him._

But he turns anyway, just halfway, just for a split second, and those eyes… _Phillip’s_ eyes… they’re in ruin again. His strong, cool, collected Phillip completely destroyed, if only for a moment.

Phillip shakes off the look and gives him the smallest half smile before breaking the connection and marching past as if they’ve never seen each other before in their lives.

 

***

  
Rose’s eyes are big. Even bigger than usual, her brows drawn up expectantly. Big brown eyes with thick mascara-curled lashes. That’s a desirable trait, isn’t it?

_If you have to keep asking yourself…_

“Well? What is it? You said you wanted to talk and now you’re not even saying anything. Is something wrong, baby?”

Rose’s eyes are _wanting._ They want to know about him, his thoughts, his life. They want him to do things and go places…but he can barely give her _anything._

This whole thing is one big joke.

He may have crushed Phillip’s house of cards with one swift blow, but his own structure has a lot more levels of bullshit, apparently. It’s gonna take a lot of little strategic explosions before he has any hope of rebuilding himself.

“Lukas!” In Rose’s glassy eyes, he can almost catch his reflection. He looks terrified. No wonder she’s freaking.

The words tumble out.

“I think we should maybe see other people. Or like, not be in a serious relationship right now.”

She blinks, and her huge eyes fill with tears. “Are you actually breaking up with me right now? What did I do?”

Shit, he hadn’t really counted on waterworks. “Nothing. It’s just, we’re young, right? And I have a lot going on, with motorcross. and…and school… I just ….I don’t have the time for anything serious right now. I should be practicing more and I don’t really want to feel guilty about having a girl I’m not hanging out with enough.”

Lies, lies. He’s so damn serious right now about wanting this moment to _end_ so he can rush off to Philip…

Still, he’s allowed to keep some things to himself, right? As long as he doesn’t keep anything else from Phillip, they’ll be okay.

“Baby, you don’t have to feel guilty—”

“I mean it, Rose. Just leave it, okay?”

Rose bites her lip and looks down. She takes a shaky breath and for a moment she seems so lost…even when her brows knit together in anger and she glares back up at him, the pain is still visible underneath. But is it really about losing him, or is it just about losing the _concept_ of him? Popular, cool, motorbike-riding boyfriend. Not really _Lukas_ at all.

Doesn’t matter now, though. It’s over. God, he already feels so much lighter.

“You can go to hell, Lukas Waldenbeck. I never even liked you anyway.”

She storms off, arms folded tightly against her chest. And shit, she has a long walk back home…

But fuck that. He’s not her boyfriend anymore.

And he can’t wait to tell Phillip.

 

***

 

He plops down in the stiff hay, bits of it scratching the exposed skin of his arms like little pins. Not the most comfortable place to spend the evening, except Phillip’s there beside him and they’re alone, so it’s actually the best place in the world.

Phillip leans back slowly, propping himself up on an elbow, and only Phillip could make a simple movement like reclining look so sexy.

“Well?” Phillip asks. “What’d you want to tell me?” He waits for the response, lips parted slightly.

Phillip’s lips might’ve been the first thing Lukas noticed about him. They’re the perfect shape and size and everything about them screams _kiss me_.  Of course, it could’ve been those cheekbones, or the jawline. Phillip’s whole face is perfect, actually. Like one of those classical sculptures by those famous artists or something. He’s way better looking than Lukas, that much is obvious. Lukas can play up the bad boy image to make him seem hot to girls like Rose, but it requires an attitude and a motorbike and a lot of lies. Phillip just stands there and he’s gorgeous.

“Earth to Lukas.” Phillip launches a stray piece of hay at Lukas’s face. “You gonna tell me or what?”

He wants to tell right away, now that they’re alone, but he also wants every moment with Phillip to last forever.

Phillip lifts one brow, and he breaks. “Rose and I split up. I mean like, I left her.”

Phillip’s eyes widen and shift back and forth, studying his face for several seconds. Then he launches himself forward, crashing straight into Lukas’ lips.

The force knocks Lukas back, pieces of hay poking into his neck and head, and it’s so worth every little stab to have Phillip in his arms, kissing him like he doesn’t ever need to draw breath. Except they both do, eventually, and Phillip softens the kiss afterwards. One hand finds it way to tickle Lukas’ jaw and Lukas responds by cupping Phillip’s perfect face. Slow and steady now, breathing in sync, they can go on kissing forever.

Until Phillip stops. His fingers drop to the neckline of Lukas’ shirt and play with the fabric there. “You swear you’re not lying?”

Of course. Of course he doubts Lukas. Why shouldn’t he? Lukas is made up of lies. Only Phillip has ever seen the kernel of truth at his core, even if he tried damn hard to hide it.

But not anymore. He won’t hurt Phillip again. He won’t hurt _himself_ again.

Still breathless from their kiss, he takes a moment to steady himself. “Why would I lie?”

“Because that’s all you do,” Phillip shoots back, eyes sad but certain. His thumb rubs a soft circle on Lukas’ chest, though, and it’s the only thing softening the blow of the words.

_Truth hurts, doesn’t it._

He squeezes Phillip’s shoulder. “I lie to everyone else, not to you.”

That feels absolutely right to say, and it’s gotta be something Phillip wants to hear. Maybe he’ll earn himself another knock-the-breath-from-his-lungs kiss.

“You swear?” Apparently, Phillip is just a little harder to convince than he thought.

“I swear I broke up with Rose, okay?” He jostles Phillip’s arm as he speaks to stress the words. Short of recreating the scene with Rose and recording it, he’s not sure how else to make Phillip believe.

But the stubborn kid finally, finally relents. “What’d she say?” His thumb hooks into the collar of Lukas’ shirt.

What had she said? Honestly—since that’s the theme of the evening—the whole conversation is kind of a blur. “She said…that she never liked me anyway.”

Phillip snorts. “Yeah right!” Then he slaps Lukas playfully—but kind of sharply, actually—across the jaw.

Lukas knows he deserves much worse. So much worse than this happy version of Phillip, snapping polaroids and making playlists and bringing headphones so they can wrap themselves in each others’ arms and just drift away with the music. Leave the murderers and the drunk fathers and the high mothers and the stupid foster parents and the ex-girlfriends and all the rest of this bullshit behind. It almost didn’t happen like this. He almost let Phillip _go._

_Idiot._

They stay like that, huddled together, for several songs, until Phillip sniffles beside him. Lukas opens his eyes to find Phillip’s intense gaze on him. The way it was earlier that morning, except this time there’s something different in his look. Still sad, but maybe there’s a hint of hope?

Phillip mouths something, but Lukas doesn’t catch it during a crescendo in the music, so he yanks out the ear buds. “What?”

Phillip leaves one earphone in. “I said, no one’s ever done this for me before.”

Lukas looks around. “Sat with you in a barn?”

Phillip’s soft chuckle tells him he’s being dumb again. Although he would like to think he’s the only guy that’s ever done this with Phillip.

“No. I meant, no one’s ever…fought for me before. Like, what you did with the frying pan, and turning in the gun and…” He looks down, nervous fingers playing with the white-blond hair on Lukas’ arm. “And with Rose. No one’s ever done anything like that for me. Not my mom, not Helen or even Gabe…”

He trails off, and Lukas doesn’t know what to say. In a list of people who’ve let Phillip down, he’s apparently the only one who has managed to turn things around. He’s proud and he’s also so fucking sad for Phillip. He wants to fix it—all of it, immediately, but he can’t.

So he’ll say something stupid instead. “What about all those guys you were with in the city. Any of them ever fight for you?”

Phillip rolls his eyes, and at least that gives him a chance to show a different expression than the haunting one he’d worn a moment before. “Shut up. I told you I was never really with any of them like that. And there weren’t _all these guys_. Just a few dudes I hooked up with. Blowjobs and stuff.”

_Blowjobs and stuff._

This a serious moment. A serious discussion. So the word _blowjobs_ was not supposed to make him flash on Phillip’s perfect lips, wrapped around his dick. Shit, shit, shit.

He bites his own lip and tries really hard not to let out an uneven breath. “You…like that?”

Oh hell, of course his voice would break.

Phillip smirks. “What, blowjobs? Depends.”

“On?”

“On who’s getting it…or who’s giving it.”

Lukas swallows hard. He wants it, really, really badly if the tightness in his jeans is any indication. He could probably get one now if he plays his cards right.

But…

_No one’s ever fought for me before._

Phillip may be _beautiful_ with those almond eyes and amazing lips and smooth skin, but Lukas can’t really pretend the guy doesn’t have a penis. That’s why he’s in this whole mess right now. And he can’t pretend he doesn’t want to see it, maybe feel it…maybe even try his own luck at a blowjob…

Yeah, it freaks him out a little, or a lot, depending on his scattered thoughts. But it’s also one more thing he can do for Phillip to show him how much he really matters.

Lukas runs his tongue along his teeth, takes a deep breath, and aims his suddenly clumsy fingers for the button on Phillip’s pants. “W-would you like… I mean, if you wanted, I could…”

Phillip rips out his other ear bud, eyes wide. “Really? You want to?”

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, I dunno what I’m doing, but…yeah?”

A kiss smothers Lukas’ next words, but not his thoughts. _This is really happening._

Without breaking the kiss, he lets his hand slide down to palm at Phillip from above his jeans. Oh, he’s ready. And Lukas is ready, too. Just a little bit of pressure and that button will come off, the zipper will slide down, and—

“Lukas! Lukas! Phillip!” Helen’s panicked voice slices into the moment. “Boys, answer me!”

Oh, hell.

***

**Author's Note:**

> http://withoutbringingmedreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
